


Maybe I Like Being Sticky

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [60]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, angst in the beginning, but all porn after that, enjoy the porn, i have no other tags, prompt, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint grinned, “Thanks. Remind me when I’m all better to let you fuck me silly”</p>
<p>~~Enjoy the Porn~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Like Being Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> crocodylfan asked: Some more Phlint-smut with a bit angst by Clint (but no insecurity) and hot stuff. Please <3

Clint was laying in a hospital bed, gauze wrapped around his head, the monitor steadily beeping in the silence. 

Phil was sitting in the chair next to the bed, like he always did when Clint got hurt. He hadn’t moved in the three days since Clint was brought in except to go to the bathroom or change his clothes. 

Nobody disturbed the two unless they had to. They knew what would happen if it happened. 

Nobody wanted a repeat of Budapest 2003. That was a nightmare. 

Though Natasha remembered it differently, maybe because she finally got to see the two idiots she called friends get over the UST. But whatever. 

Phil was sitting in the chair waiting for Clint to wake up. 

He was always waiting for Clint to wake up. Whether it be in a hospital room, or back in their apartment, the morning sunshine just filtering through the blinds. 

It took another day for Clint to wake up. But Phil didn’t care. 

The second he heard his archer’s ‘shit where am I?’ groan, he was out of the chair and pressing feather-light kisses to Clint’s forehead. 

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” he teased gently.

Clint smiled weakly and looked up at Phil, “What day is it?”

Phil hummed, “13th”

“Awww, anniversary no”

Phil chuckled, “Don’t worry about that brat. We have several more years of anniversaries to celebrate, keeping in mind you stop jumping of buildings…”

Clint winced, “Woops?”

“Woops is right Clint. You keep doing that, and I’m gonna die of heart attack”

Clint pouted, “Noooooo”

Phil laughed and pressed a kiss to Clint’s nose, “You’re cute when you’re high”

Clint grinned, “Thanks. Remind me when I’m all better to let you fuck me silly”

Phil hummed and ignored the twitch in his pants at Clint’s words, “Alright honey”

  
*******

Clint was out of the hospital in a week, and completely healed after another two. 

The night that Clint got the all clear from the doctor, Clint planned his evening with Phil. 

_I’m gonna seduce the pants off of him. Literally and figuratively.  
_

 

_~_

Phil got home at a quarter to 9 to find the apartment bathed in candlelight. 

Raising an eyebrow, Phil dropped his briefcase and keys by the door, toed off his shoes, and made his way through the apartment.

“Clint? I sure hope you’re home...” Phil called out.

He wasn’t answered.  Sighing, Phil opened the door to the bedroom and was then pushed against it as the door swung closed.

_There he is.  
_

Phil hummed as he felt his belt being unbuckled, his pants being unzipped, and his cock being pulled out.

“Doctor approved you of physical activity I guess?”

Phil’s response was a hum and a hot mouth covering his manhood.

Phil groaned and his head thunked against the door as Clint used every trick he had in his arsenal to make Phil hard and ready to blow. 

“Oh fuck Clint... I’m gonna come baby!”

Clint hummed in response (causing another tremor to go through Phil), before pulling off of his cock with a ‘pop’. 

“Can’t have you going off too quick Phil. Not when you could come in me.” Clint purred.

Phil just moaned again and dragged Clint up by his hair, “Get on the bed Clint. Doggy style”

Clint chuckled and kissed Phil on the lips before dancing away, “I already got myself ready for you Phil. You can slide on in”

Phil growled and jerked off the rest of the clothes, his cock hardening to unimaginable levels at the thought of being able to just fuck Clint immediately.

“You’re gonna get it so hard tonight Clint”

Clint laughed and settled onto the bed, “That’s what I was hoping for. I did promise to let you fuck me silly in the hospital, did I not?”

Phil crawled onto the bed and settled behind Clint, his hands running up and down the younger man’s thighs. “You did, but I just thought that was the ramblings of high Clint”

Clint hummed, “Even when I’m high. I never joke about sex”

Phil rolled his eyes and lined himself up, “Of course you don’t”

Clint moaned, “Stop talking and fuck me Phil.”

Phil hummed and teased Clint’s rim, “If you keep talking like that. I think tonight just may be all teasing”

“Nooooo!” Clint whined. “I’ll be good, I promise”

Phil chuckled and slammed into Clint, causing the younger man to screech in pleasure. “I thought so”

Phil gripped Clint’s hips and began to fuck Clint at a furious pace, no room for slow or gentle this round tonight. 

But Phil knew Clint didn’t mind. He could hear it in every moan Clint had when Phil pulled out, and every shriek when Phil slammed back in. 

It made Phil extremely grateful for the isolation they put in their walls to make the apartment soundproof. Otherwise all the yelling Clint would be doing tonight would cause some major complaints. 

“Phil.. Phil... Phil oh god... Gonna come...” Clint moaned after awhile.

Phil just smirked and pulled out. 

“Nooooo!” Clint whined.

“Ah ah ah, no whining Clint.” Phil said as he laid down on his back. “Ride me”

Clint moaned and turned around to straddle Phil’s hips, one hand going down to position Phil’s cock upright as he slid back down onto it.

“Ohhh yeaah” Phil murmured as Clint settled completely onto his cock. 

Clint moaned and settled his hands on either side of Phil’s head. “Fuck Phil, you’re so big”

Phil grinned and gripped Clint’s hips. “That’s right baby. Now ride me. Ride my cock”

Clint moaned and bounced up and down quickly, the shrieks beginning once again. 

Phil moaned and closed his eyes, his head pushing back against the mattress as Clint bounced up and down on his dick.

“Gonna come soon Clint” Phil warned. 

“Me too,” Clint said breathlessly. 

Phil smiled and looked back up and him, “Lean down and kiss me baby”

Clint was happy to oblige. Leaning down, Clint mashed their lips together as Phil gripped Clint’s hips tighter and started to thrust in conjunction to Clint’s.

In what seemed like seconds later, Phil was coming inside of Clint, and Clint was coming all over their stomachs. 

Breaking away from their kiss, Phil rested his head back onto the mattress and panted. “God Clint that was hot”

Clint chuckled and kissed Phil’s pec, “You’re telling me. I don’t think I’ll be able to move for hours”

Phil smiled and lifted a hand to run it through Clint’s hair, “As fun as that sounds. We’re gonna need to clean up before we get sticky”

“Aww, Phil no”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
